


Sunlight

by akouos



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos
Summary: Nate accompanies the Detective on her morning walk to work.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Some pre-relationship fluff posted originally over on [tumblr](https://denerims.tumblr.com/post/617882476505858048/sunlight).

Sunlight warmed her skin even this early in the morning. Though it had rained the previous night, the sky was clear today. Nate waited patiently while Detective Adler locked her door and then followed her down the steps to the street. A fine fog hung in the air still, gathering between the trees and glowing in the morning sun. Naomi had been feeling claustrophobic even after she’d been allowed to return to her apartment - though maybe that had to do with the four vampires that were staying in it - so it was nice to be able to walk to work today.

The weather improved her mood some but Naomi had never been a morning person. Her hair was still wet from her late shower. It left the smell of her shampoo on the warm breeze as she wrestled it up into a ponytail. 

“Do you want to stop and get breakfast?” Nate asked, peeking at his watch. “We still have time to swing by the bakery.” 

“Sure,” Naomi nodded. “I just can’t be late today.”

The two of them cut across the street and made their way toward the rows of shops and restaurants near the center of town. When they arrived at the bakery, Nate opened the door for her with the chime of the doorbell. 

“Thanks,” she muttered, sliding into the warm air of the bakery. Naomi sucked in a breath almost instinctively - wrapped in the smell of powdered sugar and fresh bread.

“Morning, Haley,” Naomi greeted when the girl made her appearance from the swinging kitchen door.

“Naomi! Agent Sewell, good morning,” Haley smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. 

“Please, Nate. I’m doing well. And you?” Nate grinned warmly at her. 

“Can’t complain. What can I get for you two?” she asked and gestured at Naomi with a knowing smile. “Earl Grey and a muffin?”

Naomi reached down to dig in her bag, “Make it a doughnut. Playing into stereotypes today.”

“I’ve got it,” Nate insisted, gently pressing a hand to her back. Looking up from the black hole that was her purse, he was already handing over a few bills. Naomi opened her mouth to protest but he had turned his attention back to Haley.

“Keep the change.”

Haley smile grew wider, a twinkle in her eye, “Thank you, that’s sweet of you.” 

She stuffed the money into the tip jar and ducked down to pull a doughnut from the display. 

“It’s going to be a nice day out. Pity you have to spend it indoors,” Nate chatted politely with a smile. 

“Oh, it’s not bad!” Haley replied with a wave of her hand, setting a cup onto the counter. “Sun’s out so that means business and catching up with folks.”

The two of them were almost too bright to look at. Pursing her lips, Naomi wandered over to the utensils station and snagged a few napkins. Sleep still clung to her like a heavy weight and she greedily took a sip of her scalding hot tea, burning her tongue in the process. 

“Have a good one, Haley,” Naomi called, raising a hand to her and heading out the door. Nate followed in suit and she tried to ignore the _have a nice day_ he gave to Haley. She could almost see his charming smile. Something odd settled in her belly. God, why was she so pissy this morning? Maybe it was because having Nate around was like dealing with a golden retriever puppy on two hours of sleep.

“She’s cute,” Naomi commented once Nate easily caught her stride. Wordlessly, she handed him her tea so she could shove the napkins into her bag and open her pastry bag.

“Hm?” he asked, handing her the cup back when she gestured for it.

Naomi’s eyes kept straight ahead, watching a crossing guard stop a car. A gaggle of elementary school kids dashed across the street. She chewed on her doughnut thoughtfully.

“Haley. She’s cute. You should ask her out,” Naomi told him. She looked up and raised her eyebrows at the bemused look on his face. “Unless vampires don’t date...?”

Nate chuckled, “No. We do.”

The air hung heavy a moment too long. 

“Well, that’s great. On top of running background checks, I’ll have to ask for blood tests before my next date,” Naomi announced dryly into the silence, sipping on her tea nervously. 

“Do you date a lot?” Nate asked innocently.

“Uh, not much lately. Work takes up a lot of my time,” she replied, still reluctant to look at him. The pair finally arrived at the station and began the climb up the concrete steps. “Speak of the devil.”

Nate pulled the door open for her and she let out a relieved sigh. As much as she complained, the station was her happy place. The smell of toner and coffee filled her nose. Sanctuary. 

“Well, thank you for walking me-” she turned to him, all too happy to get rid of him. The last part of what she was going say to fluttered out the window when he stared down at her lips.

“What?” she asked, a slight edge to her voice. The caffeine was making her heart race already. She needed to cut back.

“You’ve got a bit of something,” Nate told her, gently patting his cheek with a long finger.

“Oh, dammit-” 

Naomi’s fingers reached up to brush at the wrong side of her face. 

“Here.”

He reached down, gently dusting a bit of glaze from her cheek. Naomi sucked in a quiet breath. Despite the warmth of his fingers, she felt goosebumps shiver on the back of her neck. His thumb lingered and grazed against the edge of her lip. She quickly explained that away as an accident and tucked it far back into her mind. Warm brown eyes caught her own.

Naomi cleared her throat and took a small step back, wishing she could dump a cold bucket of water on herself.

“Thanks. For the tea and the-,” Naomi said quickly and as firmly as she could muster. She gestured vaguely at the station.

Nate smiled.

“Have a lovely day, Naomi,” he replied, striding out of the station doors like he hadn’t just set her skin ablaze. She stood in the streams of warm light that filtered through the front window, watching him stride down the station steps and out of sight. Naomi let out a breath she hadn’t been aware she had been holding.

When she turned around, Tina was standing in the doorway by the front desk sipping her coffee with a very interested look on her face. She raised her eyebrows. 

“Not a word,” Naomi glowered before stalking into her office and slamming the door.


End file.
